


Burnin Down The House

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Maryne's(if you don't know her then shame on you!) tumblr art post because she inspires me so with her beautiful art and because I am Holtzbert trash and now, so can you! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin Down The House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatamithegeekmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/gifts), [MufasaTheChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MufasaTheChill/gifts).



> Based on THIS post by Maryne AKA @toodrunktofindaurl on tumblr: http://toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com/post/149758292111/what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-two-patty-when 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

_Who the heck does she think she is?_ Erin internally grouched, eating the cheap Chinese takeout from her container and burning holes into the back of one Dr. Rebecca Gorin's unruly head from across the first floor of the firehouse AKA the newly minted Ghostbusters HQ where Holtzmann's "mentor" who'd appeared from nowhere almost two weeks after they'd saved the city, was laughing at something Holtzmann had said as they went over the specs on Holtzmann's latest "toy."

 

Holtzmann had insisted that Dr. Gorin was no more than an extra set of hands, with the plus of a brilliant mind in nuclear engineering, and someone that Holtz could trust to help make sure that none of her new containment units were too unsafe after having been moved from the old restaurant, for the rest of the team to be around, especially since they had all collectively agreed to move into the Firehouse shortly after they'd been given the all-clear from the Mayor. It saved them all a heap of money on rent, too and Patty no longer had to travel all the way from Queens to get to work, so the third floor had become somewhat of a live-in apartment complex with five bedrooms, one very large bathroom and laundry unit(there was a LOT of laundry) and a common area/kitchen that they all shared. The first floor was mainly reserved for Patty, Erin and Abby's "offices" as well as a desk for Kevin to answer the phone(which they'd unplugged a week ago and just had it redirected to any one of the Ghostbusters' cellphones to answer).

 

Dr. Gorin was visiting from out of state and so, being unable to find a place on such short notice, Holtzmann had agreed that Dr. Gorin could crash with them and by with _them_ \- Erin shoved the thoughts aside. She had no right to be jealous, _Pah -_ she thought, darkly, she wasn't  _jealous_ at all - of the much _older_ and yes, maybe  _smarter_  woman who was shaking her head with a fond smile at Holtzmann, who was currently attempting to see how many dumplings she could catch in her mouth after tossing them up in the air. After two had hit the ground in a row Abby yelled at Holtz to stop wasting food and Holtzmann grinned, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and even Erin couldn't help the unladylike snort that came out ungracefully from her own body. Holtzmann, who heard her, caught her lingering gaze and sent a flirtatious wink her way.

 

Erin dropped her gaze and finished her drink, ignoring the blush that crept up her neck. That was another thing that Erin still hadn't gotten use to: the flirting. It seemed, at least according to Abby, that Holtzmann actually  _didn't_ flirt with just anyone, even though she usually had several sweet nicknames for Patty and occasionally would slap Abby on the rear after a bust yelling "Good Game!" it was all in good fun. No, when it came to Erin it seemed that the physicist was the only person in the firehouse that Holtzmann flirted with on a regular basis and at first, it had stumped Erin as to why the blonde engineer would even be remotely interested in flirting with her, even jokingly. Until eventually she wore Erin down and now it was something that made Erin feel special, dare she even say it - _wanted_. But with Dr. Gorin in the picture, the flirting had become tame and Erin refused to admit to herself that she almost missed the lingering looks and the cheesy smiles and dance moves that made her feel like Holtzmann might actually  _like_ like her.

 

 _Ugh, what am I, twelve?! Get it together, Gilbert_. Erin focused on the papers in front of her, ignoring how laughter continued to stream down every now and then from upstairs in the lab and she set back to work on the equations of a formula she was most certainly excited to help Holtzmann put together. Not only because it would give her an excuse to spend more time with the quirky blonde, but because it was to help ensure that she never have to worry about ectoplasm getting trapped in her 'cracks' again. She had finally gotten a decent sample of the goo that the entities left behind as a physical manifestation of their appearance in this plane and had studied the compounds again and again, trying to recreate it and eventually, create a formula to help get rid of it without harming the human skin.

* * *

Several hours of leaning over her work later, Erin stretched in her chair, sighing when she heard the satisfying 'pop' of her spine. The sun was beginning to set and Patty looked up at Erin from her spot on the comfortable sofa in the corner near her large stack of history tomes.

 

"I'm thinking we haven't been out in a while, maybe we should go out on the town?" Patty offered.

 

"Count me in, I could use some good beer, not that German stuff Holtz keeps putting in the fridge!" Abby chimed in, putting her own work aside and clicking off her desk lamp.

 

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go mention it to Holtzmann," Erin stood and made her way over to the stairwell and ascended to the lab where she paused upon entering and hearing Holtzmann's raised voice.

 

"I'm not a _child_ , Becca," Holtzmann snapped and Erin hid behind the first containment unit she could reach, hoping they didn't notice.

 

"Well, in comparison to my own age, I could most certainly say different - and how old _is_ Dr. Gilbert?" Erin's ears perked up at this.

 

"Leave her out of this," Holtz growled. A sigh, the sound of tools, or something being set down.

 

"You're only kidding yourself into thinking you can ever have the best of both worlds, Jillian - people like you and I - we're best when we are behind a workbench..." Silence and then a softer, almost intimate tone that Erin strained to catch. "Don't let her hurt you." Heels clicking against the concrete floor approached and Erin slid around the containment unit to avoid being seen, Dr. Gorin left the lab and headed downstairs where she could overhear Abby and Patty discussing her leaving.

 

"Erin?" Erin froze, knowing she'd been seen and wished, not for the first time that the Earth would open like that portal had the night of the Rowan incident and swallow her whole. Erin turned however to face the engineer, no longer wearing her lab coat, only her green crop top and grease-stained overalls, aviator goggles perched on her head, blonde hair fanned out like a golden crown of curls.

 

"I'm sorry, Holtz - I really didn't mean... we were discussing dinner plans and I just-" Holtz shook her head, sadly.

 

"It's fine, really-" she turned away to the table to grab a hold of her blow torch, set to go back to work. Erin though, was  _not_ fine.

 

"Holtzmann, what did she say to you?" Erin asked, noticing the engineer's shoulders sag and how her usually bright smile barely showed her dimples.

 

"Forget about it, hot stuff, it's nothing - really, I'm fine, see?" she pressed the trigger on the blow torch that sparked to life with a gentle ' _pfffft'_ and Erin shook her head. Enough was enough, whatever Dr. Gorin had or hadn't said had obviously affected the engineer and Erin was not going to standby any longer and let the object of her affections look like a kicked puppy (that was apparently Kevin's job). She approached the engineer, not caring about the blowtorch and grabbed her by the cuffs of her overalls, smashing their lips together. Holtzmann dropped the blow torch in earnest of reaching around and pulling Erin closer, returning the kiss. A soft moan escaped Erin's throat as the kiss grew heated and Holtzmann moved to her jaw and then the hollow of her throat.

 

"Holtzmann - Holtz, we should probably put that out -" Erin sighed as Holtz bit down on a tender spot just below Erin's ear, hand reaching up underneath her flannel and caressing her lower back. Erin felt her knees grow weak.

 

"It'll be fine, we live in a Firehouse, Erin," Holtz whispered into her very sensitive ear before tugging the lobe into her mouth with a gentle nip, sending Erin careening forward into Holtzmann's arms and finding her mouth once again with a fervor. Erin had no idea how long they managed to go without noticing the blow torch before they were found by Patty, half-dressed, Holtz perched on her work bench with her overalls pulled down around her waist, crop top pushed up above a faded cotton sports bra and Erin's shirt on the floor, lacy red bra hanging loose from her shoulders, one hand on Holtzmann's waist, the other groping a breast.

 

"What in the _Hell_ is wrong with the two of you?!" Patty grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby and put out the fire, grabbing the spent blow torch up off of the floor and shaking her head. "I'm all for you two finally letting out some of your unresolved sexual tension but damn, try not to wreck our new digs, would you? Damn crazy ass scientists -" Patty left them without another word. Erin for her part was at least a little bit embarrassed but then Holtz ran her fingers through Erin's hair again and she turned toward the engineer who's normally clear blue eyes were dark with desire.

 

"So, not that I don't want to get back to what we were doing - because believe me _I do_ \- what  _exactly_ is this?" Holtzmann asked the question that Erin herself had not yet managed to answer in her own mind yet.

 

"I-" Erin could feel her resolve slip and her fight-or-flight instinct began to take over but as she took a step back, Holtzmann wrapped her legs around Erin's waist and shook her head.

 

"No - don't... please don't go," Holtzmann pleaded, brushing a strand of Erin's bangs from her eyes. "Look, I'm not asking if you're secretly in love with me or anything - but I can't.. I can't get invested in something with you if you're just trying to let out some _unresolved sexual tension_ like Patty so kindly put it."

 

"Holtz, no-" Erin met the engineer's sad eyes. "This isn't.. you're not - _ugh_ I'm so horrible at words, I always have been, but you're  _not_ some experiment - and I would never just string you along because I needed to release some  _tension_... I  _like_ you, Holtzmann." Erin swallowed. There, it was said. No taking it back now.

 

"I like you a lot and yes, I know I flirt with Kevin a lot more than is probably legal in our profession - but, you're charming and nice and you can keep up with me when I'm talking to you about particle physics and the molecular structure of pha - _mmpfh!_ " this time Holtzmann did the silencing and Erin relaxed into the embrace, returning the sweet kiss back with rigor. Holtzmann tasted like fruit roll-ups and potato chips and later she would remind herself to start making her eat more greens because Gods was this woman's diet unhealthy. 

 

Much later, lying in bed together ( _clothed_ , mind you because Holtzmann was quote: "Nothing, if not a gentleman and I'm taking you out Friday night, barring any busts, that is.") and falling asleep to the whirring of Erin's fan that she had to have running in order to get any sort of rest in the Firehouse so others waking up in the middle of the night wouldn't disturb her. Erin played with Holtzmann's hair that was completely undone and fanned down her back in gentle, soft curls the color of straw and Holtz pressed lingering, tender kisses to Erin's neck and jaw

 

"For the record, Gilbert, I like you, too," Holtzmann finally said before the two drifted off to sleep with matching smiles on their faces.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, well THAT was fun! I hope you all enjoyed, as always, reviews feed this Bard's soul! Please leave some love!


End file.
